Planning a Wedding
by Lifeisconfusing
Summary: Sequel to And the Stage is Set. Find out how Rory and Logan survive the planning of their wedding with Emily Gilmore, Shira Huntzberger, and Francine Hayden.RoryLogan, AU, R
1. A Ring in his Pocket

**Planning a Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero (get the picture?)**

**Summary: **Sequel to _And the Stage is Set_. Find out how Rory and Logan survive the planning of their wedding with Emily Gilmore, Shira Huntzberger, and Francine Hayden.

**Thanks to my beta just hidden**

**A Ring in his Pocket**

"And the last box in unpacked!" Rory declared as she fell onto the couch next to her boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger.

They had just moved into their new apartment in the Taft Building. Logan was starting his final year at Yale while Rory was starting her third.

"Yeah, remind me, why did I have to be the one who carried all of the boxes?" Logan asked as he lay down and pulled Rory on top of him.

Rory laughed. "Because you're a boy, silly."

He rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Rory crashed her lips down on his. It didn't take long for him to respond. He groaned when she wiggled her hips against his and his hand started to make its way up her shirt. The lack of air started to get to them, so Logan relocated his lips to her neck.

"We have to christen the apartment," he whispered in her ear, before biting down on it.

Suddenly, the front door flew open and Kevin burst into the apartment. He assessed the situation in front of him and instantly covered his eyes with his hand.

"Knock, must remember to knock," he chided himself.

The two got off the couch and straightened their clothing.

"Is everyone decent?"

"Yes Kevin," Logan replied in a monotone voice and Rory went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Ineedtotellyousomething." Kevin said all at once, obviously nervous.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something," he repeated. "You might want to sit down."

With a look that showed he was seriously concerned for his best friend's mental health, Logan took a seat on the couch.

"I just want you to remember how graciously I took the news of you dating my sister while I tell you this," Kevin said very diplomatically.

"Graciously? Kevin, you punched me," Logan scoffed.

"You didn't tell me for two- You know what, just bear yourself for what I have to say."

Logan gave him an expectant look and Kevin continued.

"Yesterday, I went on a date with Honor," Kevin stated.

The smile on Logan's face melted and was replaced by a look of bewilderment. Kevin didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything and just waited for Rory to walk back into the room.

About two minutes later, Rory shuffled back to the living room, coffee in hand. When she noticed that her brother and her boyfriend were just staring at each other she stood still.

"Is everything okay?" she asked warily.

Logan turned to Rory, "He. . . he," Logan sputtered, "He went out on a date."

Rory looked to her brother, "What did you do?"

"Honor," he said meekly.

Logan's eyes widened and then he started shaking his head, "No. No, no, no, no, no."

"We didn't mean to. I mean, I walked her to her door and one thing led to another and-."

"Kevin, stop talking," Rory advised him.

Logan looked at a loss for words.

"I'm happy for you," Rory told her brother.

"Thanks."

"Hey, a bunch of us are meeting at the pub later. You should bring Honor," Rory said.

"I will, see you later," he kissed Rory on the cheek and left the apartment.

* * *

"So, you and my sister?" 

Rory, Kevin, Paris, Finn, Logan, Colin, Madeline, Louise, and Honor were at the pub.

"For the last time Logan, yes!" Kevin exclaimed.

Logan had calmed considerably since earlier that day. Once he attained his voice and the ability to think straight, he called Honor and asked her if she knew what kind of colossal mistake she was making.

"But what about Josh?" Logan asked Honor. "I liked Josh."

"Josh and I broke up two months ago," Honor deadpanned.

"Oh, I see, you're still on the rebound." Logan was still in denial.

Honor rolled her eyes and leaned into Kevin a little more.

"Shut up," Rory said. "They're cute together."

She pulled Logan to her and kissed him.

"Okay, I still don't like seeing you make out with my sister." Kevin said.

Suddenly, Logan broke away from the kiss, "You make out with mine," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but Rory is his little sister. It's totally different." Colin argued.

"Do I get to punch him?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No," Honor answered.

"So, does this mean that when Rory and Logan get married that Kevin and Honor will be brother and sister?" asked Louise.

"We're not getting married." Rory stated.

"Then why does Logan have an engagement ring in his sock drawer?" Asked a drunken Finn.

The table fell silent and Louise hit Finn upside the head, hard. Logan looked to Rory and found that her face was void of emotion and her eyes were bugged out.

He stood up, grabbed Rory's hand, and gently pulled her to a standing position. He was going to kill Finn. Still reeling from Finn's words, she allowed Logan to lead her out of the pub. He didn't want to startle her so he didn't say anything. The two were just walking, hand in hand.

"There is no engagement ring in my sock drawer Rory," he said softly once the silence became too much.

He could have sworn he saw a look of disappointment flash across her face.

"Oh," she whispered.

"And that's because it's in my pocket," he continued.

He stopped their walking and he looked into Rory's amazing blue eyes. He kissed her softy and pulled back before she had her chance to respond.

"We've been dating for two and a half years," he whispered. "I love you, and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would let me make you my wife."

With her forehead rested against hers, he took a small black box out of his pocket and hoped the tears swimming in Rory's eyes were tears of joy. Her gaze traveled down to the box and then back to his face. Her eyes widened as he slowly got on one knee and opened the box, holding it out to her.

"Rory Hayden will you marry me?"

He sounded nervous. She couldn't remember ever hearing him sound nervous. Logan Huntzberger was the epitome of calm, cool, and collected. She was a worry wart and was never truly calm. But with Logan she was happy.

She nodded and a lone tear of happiness ran down her cheek, "Yes," she whispered.

Logan stood up and slid the ring onto her slender finger. The ring was a Huntzberger heirloom. It was a perfect match.

He kissed her again and, this time, let her respond. The kiss grew passionate and Rory broke away, causing to Logan to groan in protest. "We should probably go back to the apartment to do this," she said coyly.

"Good idea," he said seriously. Rory let out a laugh as he pulled her along the cobble stone path at warp speed.

* * *

Rory woke up and the previous night's events flooded her mind. A smile graced her face and she turned to face Logan. He was already awake and had been watching her sleep. 

"Hi," she whispered.

"Good morning."

He took her hand in his and they laced their fingers together. She caught sight of her ring and it caught her eye for a moment. It was beautiful. It was a platinum band with an emerald in the middle. There was a diamond on each side of the emerald.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked unnecessarily.

They had both been up late last night.

She nodded and he grabbed his robe from the side of the bed, slipped it on, and went to the kitchen.

She looked to her nightstand and the clock let her know it was seven thirty. Logan came back to bed and handed her her coffee.

"It's early," she sighed.

"I know, we don't have to get up yet," he said.

"We're getting married," she whispered in a sing-song voice.

* * *

In Hartford, Christopher Hayden was just entering the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and saw the maid had already placed the newspaper on the table so he sat down. On the front page below the fold, he noticed the names 'Hayden' and 'Huntzberger' in bold but he thought nothing of it. His daughter and her boyfriend were always making the paper. 

He read the front section, the business section, and the sports section. He was going to skip by the society page but the headline screamed back at him.

'**Huntzberger and Hayden to Wed'**

Below the head ling was a picture of Logan on one knee, another picture of him sliding the ring onto Rory's finger, and one more of the two kissing.

His daughter was getting married. His daughter, who wasn't even twenty-one, was getting married. All the sudden, he felt very old. Not knowing what to do, he did the only thing he could think of, "LORELAI!"

Lorelai sat up straight in bed. Her husband, who woke her up before noon on Sunday morning was going to pay. Big time. Slowly, she sat up and got out of bed. She didn't bother to slip on her robe or get dressed. She needed coffee.

Lorelai was half way down the stairs when Chris met her half way.

"Look at this!" he shrieked, shoving the newspaper into her face.

Lorelai didn't even glance at it, "Not now, I need coffee."

She maneuvered her way around her husband and went to the kitchen. Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it all in one gulp. She felt a little better. Chris, who had followed her, shoved the paper in her face again.

"Chris, you know I don't like newspapers. They make my hands all inky- Oh my god."

Lorelai grabbed the phone off the kitchen wall and dialed her daughter's cell phone. She got the busy signal. Lorelai hung up and dialed the number the Logan and Rory's apartment but she got the busy signal once again.

She needed another cup of coffee.

* * *

Rory and Logan were lying in bed when her cell phone went off. Neither of them had seen the paper yet so she didn't think twice about answering it. 

However, when she flipped her phone open she was greeted by the harsh voice of Emily Gilmore.

"I want to know why I had to find out about my only granddaughter getting married by reading it in the newspaper!"

Oops.

* * *

**Okay, so I got a ton of requests for a sequel with the way I ended _And the Stage is Set_ so I wrote on. I'm planning on this fic just going up to when they get married. The link to Rory's ring is on my homepage. Please Review!**


	2. How Did They Get a Key?

**Planning a Wedding **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero (get the picture?) **

**Summary: **Sequel to _And the Stage is Set_. Find out how Rory and Logan survive the planning of their wedding with Emily Gilmore, Shira Huntzberger, and Francine Hayden.

**Beta:** just hidden

**Chapter Two: How Did They Get a Key? **

* * *

"We can still bail," Rory reminded him.

There they were, standing in front of her grandmother's house.

After Emily's phone call that morning she had immediately guilted her into having dinner with the Gilmores, Huntzbergers, Haydens, and her parents. Basically, she and Logan were walking into the lion's den. Willingly.

Madeline, Louise, Paris, and Honor had barged into her and Logan's apartment around noon demanding to see her ring. Colin and Kevin came over a little while later.

_"Where's Finn?" Rory had asked. _

_"Oh, he's too scared that Logan's going to kill him so he's keeping his distance until he's forgiven," Colin had said. _

_Kevin just hugged her. She could tell he was a little shocked at the predicament. He was still getting used to the fact that his best friend and his little sister were living together, let alone going to spend the rest of their lives together. _

_"This is what you want?" he whispered in her ear. _

_Rory nodded and smiled. _

_"Good," and Kevin smiled. _

Heaving a sigh, Rory reached across Logan and rang the doorbell. A maid Rory had never seen before answered the door.

"Mrs. Gilmore is expecting us," she told the maid.

The maid nodded and let the two in. After taking their coats, she led them to the living room and quickly left.

"Rory! Logan! How good to see you," Emily greeted them. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Club soda, please" Rory requested, wishing she was old enough to drink.

"Gin martini please, dry," Logan said.

The two took a seat on the love seat and Emily handed them their drinks. Rory made a note to accept the glass with her right hand.

"Marriage is such a beautiful thing," Shira said.

"I know, it seems just like yesterday that I was trying on my wedding dress," Francine gossiped.

"When in reality it was 40 years ago," Christopher muttered under his breath. Lorelai laughed.

Rory leaned over to her Mom, "What's going on?"

"It's weird. When Chris and I got here they were all talking about marriage. Then, when I brought up yours and Logan's engagement, they just ignored it." Lorelai told her.

Suddenly, the six elders turned their gaze to Rory and Logan, looking at them pointedly. Rory sighed, "Hey, did I tell you I'm getting married?" she asked sarcastically, noting how truly ridiculous this whole thing was.

* * *

"Our parents are mean," Rory said as she and Logan entered their apartment.

"My parents, your grandparents," he corrected as he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Oh no, I believe it was my mother who suggested that we get dancers to frolic around the tables while we're eating. Frolic Logan! Who the hell uses the word 'frolic?'" she exclaimed as she took Logan's glass away from him and downed it herself.

Logan laughed and led them to the couch. He sat first and then pulled Rory onto him. "I'm pretty sure your mother was kidding."

"Well of course she was, but she knew the dangers of mentioning the idea. She knew they would love it!" Rory said as she made herself comfortable, using Logan as a body pillow.

Logan handed her the remote and she turned on the TV. Together, they decided what to watch, although they both knew that Rory had final say. Rory's eyes were about to come to a close when . . .

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Logan asked.

"World peace," she said lazily.

"Come on Ace, do you want a party or just friends or a quiet night-." Logan was interrupted.

"I don't think my birthday has ever been quiet. However, I believe my grandmother mentioned something about my birthday party being our unofficial engagement party," Rory said with a face of distaste.

"Yeah, but what do you want to do? It's you twenty-first birthday, you have to do something special," Logan replied, placing a kiss on her neck.

Rory turned in his arms to face him, "I was kind of hoping we could go to Aspen. We haven't been to the house in awhile. I like it up there, you know, when it's just you and me. No cameras or anything," she whispered the last part.

Logan nodded.

"It's just . . . I wanted to be the one to tell my mother that I was engaged. I didn't want her finding out like everyone else. Telling everyone is the fun part."

* * *

"Large black coffee please," Rory said to the coffee guy.

She was running late to her first class of the year and it was all Logan's fault. Rory had been dressed and ready to go, but then Logan woke up and . . . distracted her. Now she was low on coffee and needed to find a way to make it across campus in five minutes.

Rory paid the coffee guy and was speed walking to make it to class on time when a certain Australian joined her.

"Where's the fire, Love?" Finn asked as she fell into step beside her.

"I'm late," she said.

Finn gasped, "I'm going to be an uncle!" he exclaimed, catching a few glances.

"No, I mean I'm late to class!" Rory replied.

"Oh," Rory swore he looked disappointed. "So is your future husband plotting my death?"

"No, Finn," Rory said.

"Are you sure, because I'm too hot to die right now; tell him he can kill me what my hair starts to go gray." sad Finn in all seriousness. "I didn't mean to find the ring, honest. Plus, I can't be held responsible for things I say when I'm drunk. And remind him that it's just not right to kill your roommate."

"I'm still shocked that you and Logan ended up sharing a dorm. I mean, wasn't it always the plan that Colin was to be your roommate and Kevin Logan's?" Rory asked.

Finn smirked, "Kevin thought it would be best to not have his room share a wall with Logan's; he didn't want to hear you two moaning," Finn stated bluntly and Rory blushed.

"Oh." Rory stopped walking and downed her coffee.

"I still don't get how you and the lovely Lorelai do that," Finn muttered.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you later Finn," Rory kissed him on the cheek before going to her class.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong," Logan said as he opened the door of the Pub for Rory.

"Excuse me, but I think that Logan was way out of line. Veronica would have gotten herself out of it," Rory argued as the two approached their friends.

"He was holding a needle gun to her face, Logan had to intervene," Logan pointed out in exasperation.

"Are they discussing _Veronica Mars_ again?" Colin asked.

Louise nodded, "I'm sorry Rory, but I agree with Logan. Veronica needed him."

"Hah!" Logan jeered.

"Traitor," hissed Rory.

"Dude, you watch _Veronica Mars_?" Kevin asked.

"It's a good show!" Rory defended.

"It's a chick show," Kevin muttered, earning a slap from Honor.

"Logan and Veronica totally belong together," Honor added.

"Totally," Madeline, Louise, and Rory agreed.

"Moving on," Kevin interrupted. "I believe we have some important business to discuss."

"We do?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Finn agreed.

"Like what?"

"Like who's throwing the bachelor party," Colin told her.

Finn handed Rory and Logan a drink, "I think that should be left to me. I do, after all, throw the best parties."

"No you don't!" cried Kevin.

"I throw the best parties," Logan insisted.

"Even if that were true, you can't throw your own bachelor party," Colin said.

"I'm throwing Rory's," Paris decided to throw out there.

"_What!_"

Louise nodded in agreement, "We all decided this summer."

"I just proposed two days ago," Logan replied.

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Its common knowledge that the maid of honor throws the bachelorette party, just like the best man throws the bachelor party. I'm going to be Louise's maid of honor; Rory is going to be Paris' maid of honor; Paris is Rory's maid of honor; Louise is going to be my maid of honor. Like _Friends_," Madeline stated matter-of-factly.

The guys just gaped while Honor laughed, "That's genius."

"So that means that whoever Logan's best man is gets to throw the bachelor party?" Colin said slowly.

Paris nodded, "That's not his only duty. He also has to make sure the groom doesn't get too drunk the night before the wedding, that the groom doesn't get too friendly with the strippers, that the groom gets to the church on time, that the groom is properly dressed. It is a big responsibility."

"Finn obviously can't be it," Kevin said.

"Who not?" Finn cried.

"You could never stop Logan from drinking too much and wouldn't be able to wake up early enough to get him to church on time," Colin told him.

"Well Kevin wouldn't be able to stop him with the strippers," Finn exclaimed.

"Hey," Kevin protested.

" Tijuana," Logan said.

That shut Kevin up.

"What happened in TJ?" Honor asked suspiciously.

Logan opened his mouth to answer but Kevin beat him to it, "Nothing!"

"You know what, I don't want to know," Honor said.

"Neither do I," Rory added.

* * *

Rory and Logan were just coming back from the pub. Logan opened the door to their apartment and found something that he didn't like.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Logan asked, walking over to where Shira stood in their living room.

"Shira, what is this . . . Logan, Rory what are you doing here?" Emily asked, emerging from the bedroom.

"We live here," Rory said.

"Exactly," Emily cried triumphantly. "You both live here."

Suddenly, the door opened and Francine walked into the apartment. Seeing that Rory and Logan were there, she turned to Emily, "What are they doing here?"

"We live here!" Rory cried.

"Exactly," Francine echoed Emily.

"What do you mean '_Exactly!_' It's wasn't exactly a secret," Logan replied, confused.

"You two aren't married. You can't live together when you aren't married. It's not proper!" Emily insisted.

"Where was all of this a week ago when we told you?" asked Rory.

"You never did tell us," Shira said slowly.

"I told Dad," Logan told Shira.

"And I told the grandfathers," Rory said, annoyed.

"You mean they knew?" Francine cried in astonishment.

Rory and Logan nodded slowly.

"And they never told us," Shira concluded.

"You guys didn't put of this much fuss about that summer when we lived together in Aspen," Rory said, dejectedly.

"What summer in Aspen?" asked Emily in a no-nonsense manner.

"You know, the summer after Logan graduated and we were in Aspen for two months, together," Rory said slowly, regretting ever bringing up Aspen.

"Your mother told me that you two were staying together in separate hotel rooms," Emily retorted, teeth clenched.

"How about we focus on the men in this family; they lied to you, are you really going to let them get away with that?" Logan asked them.

"He's right!" cried Shira, storming out of the apartment, Francine in tow.

Emily looked after them, "Don't think that we are don't talking about this," she said before following her friends, slamming the door.

Rory and Logan collapsed on the couch, mentally exhausted.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"How much I would pay to see my grandfathers and your father try to find their ways out of this," Rory mused.

Logan laughed, "Yeah."

They were both silent for a moment before Logan said:

"I am so getting the locks changed."

* * *

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated this story in about five months, and I'm sorry. I just want to say thanks for everyone who reviewed and sorry to everyone who sent messages asking me when I will review. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. **

**But anyone who likes Gilmore Girls would love that show. The first two seasons are out on DVD and they are great. Coincidentally, the main character ends up with a guy named ** **Logan**

** Please Review! **

**Happy Thanksgiving!! **


End file.
